


keeping peace, staying peaceful

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Quidditch, Relaxing, polyamorous ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: there is no rivalry between the three seekers, only love.





	keeping peace, staying peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> ot3? ot3!

The match today is Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.

Cedric hovers on his broom, eyes scanning the air carefully for a golden glimpse of the Snitch.

Harry and Cho sit in the stands, watching him with bated breath. Their respective team captains (well, mainly Oliver,) frown upon their support of the opposing team. But how could they not cheer on their boyfriend,  _ especially _ against the Slytherins?

Speaking of Slytherin, they are currently in the lead. Harry can see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, the Greengrass sisters, and Millicent Bulstrode all in the stands, cheering for Malfoy. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy was a damn good Seeker, and Cho and Cedric agreed. He can really put up a fight, as well as the rest of the team.

Hufflepuff scores and Harry whoops while Cho pumps her fist in the air. The teams are tied now. Then, suddenly, Cedric is zooming toward the Snitch with his arms outstretched. Harry hadn’t even noticed it, but now his attention is fixated on it as it flies. Cho’s eyes lock on it as well as she crosses her fingers tightly in her lap. Draco follows, hot on his tail, but Cedric’s head start proves essential. His fingers close around the quick little Snitch and he holds it up proudly as his team begins to cheer.

However, Harry and Cho cheer louder than the entire team and all of Hufflepuff house for their partner. The teams tilt their brooms downward and land. The captains shake hands. Cedric offers Draco his hand (always such a good sport) and Draco shakes it, although a little begrudgingly.

The teams make their way off the field towards the changing rooms, and Harry and Cho wait behind for Cedric.

“And that Bludger was really nasty,” Harry points out as they run through the entire game out loud.

“Ugh, I know!” Cho replies, wincing as though she could feel the impact of it. In fact, she probably could, at least from memory.

“They play dirty.”

“I guess it’s just all that  _ Slytherin ambition _ , huh?”

The two of them laugh at Cho’s comment, their cloaked shoulders bumping together.

Then, Cedric emerges from the changing room, a beautiful grin completely overtaking his features.

“You were amazing!” Cho cries, throwing her arms around his neck.

Cedric hugs her back. “Please, the team has inflated my ego enough for today.”

Harry chuckles. “We’re only telling the truth.”

Cedric shakes his head fondly and pulls Harry into what has now become a group hug.

 

***

 

Hufflepuff is playing Ravenclaw, and Harry has no idea who to root for or when to cheer. He sits between Ron and Neville, staring up the game, his eyes flicking between Cedric and Cho.

He knows that if Ravenclaw wins, it’ll mean that Gryffindor will be playing them next. Cho is the backbone of that team; without her, they’d probably never win. They’re easy for Gryffindor to beat, so if Harry has his own House’s intentions in mind, he wants Cho to win.

At the same time, he knows that Cedric has become way more passionate about Quidditch in his final year. Winning the Cup, or at least coming close, would mean a lot to him. So, he also kind of wants Hufflepuff to win.

And he also doesn’t want there to be bad blood between his two partners, though he knows they’re both way more mature than that. So part of him also wants it to be a draw. Ugh.

Hufflepuff is only winning by a few points, but Cho is more observant than Cedric. If either of them is going to spot the Snitch first, it’s more likely going to be Cho. However, Cedric is faster. So, if it’s closer to him, there’s a chance he’ll still catch it. It can go either way, really.

Hufflepuff scores.

Harry claps, but his eyes are locked on Cho. She’s spotted something, her shoulders are hunched and her broom is tilted ever so slightly, ready to take off any second. Cedric is too busy cheering for his Chaser to notice her eyes fixated on a spot in the sky.

Cho takes off, the audience gasps as she goes flying for the Snitch.

Cedric sees now, and goes off in the same direction, the little wings fluttering through the sky. He keeps up with Cho easily, but she saw it first. Her fingers make contact, and Cedric stops mid-air as she grips it in her fist, eyes shining and smiling brightly.

The teams explode in cheers, as well as the entirety of Ravenclaw House in the stands.

Harry is cheering too, Ron elbowing his ribs playfully as he does so.

When they land, Cedric pulls Cho into his arms. Harry can see him lean close to her ear, his lips whispering, “congratulations”.. She hugs him back tightly, Snitch still in her hand.

Harry waits outside the changing rooms and Cho emerges first, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her cheeks are flushed with adrenaline and happiness.

“You played great!” Harry tells her excitedly, and she pulls him into her arms and kisses his forehead, making him blush. He’s still not used to the whole affection thing, and his stomach still does flips every time.

“Thank you!” she replies as she pulls away. “Now I’m going to kick your arse next game, Potter.”

“We’ll see about that,” he teases.

Cedric comes out, still smiling after a loss.

“My girlfriend is a Quidditch goddess,” he announces.

“ _ Our _ girlfriend,” Harry corrects with a smirk.

“Pardon me, I meant  _ our _ .”

Cho rolls her eyes, but the smile on her face shows she loves the attention just a bit. “You did so good too!”

Cedric shrugs. “Let me celebrate you without comment for once.”

“I mean, if you insist.”

He pulls her in for another hug, this time lifting her off her feet and making her squeal happily.

Harry watches them with a certain fondness in his eyes. He’d almost call it love.

 

***

 

Harry is more nervous for this match than he’s been in a long time.

He knows that the Ravenclaw Chasers are no match to Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Those girls are like fucking dynamite. But, Cho is a more experienced Seeker. She’s always on the lookout, never distracted. Harry has a fast broom and a natural talent for the position. He’s simply lucky. Cho is the real skill.

The Weasley twins are aiming Bludgers strategically all over the place, and Harry is the most focused he’s ever been on anything in his life. 

 

***

 

Practice is tiring. Games are tiring. No matter who plays, who wins, the after relaxation is the best part.

They go to the grounds, a secluded area of trees and benches. Cedric lays back against a bench, his legs thrown over Cho’s lap. Harry sits in the grass beside them, hugging his knees and watching their interactions.

Cedric makes a teasing comment, Cho gives his shin a light smack. Harry smiles fondly.

“What are you smiling about?” Cedric asks, raising an eyebrow.

Harry flushes. “Nothing.”

Cho tilts her head. “What’s up?”

Cedric nudges Harry with his knee, eager expression on his handsome face ready to hear whatever Harry has to spill.

“I just...It’s nice watching you two. Interact with each other, I mean,” Harry mumbles, feeling his blush move to the tips of his ears.

To his surprise, Cho’s face flushes too, and if he looked closely, maybe even Cedric’s did as well.

“What a sap,” Cedric jokes, but pulls Harry in closer, scooting to the side so that Harry is sandwiched between his two partners who are apparently intent on flustering him until he dies of embarrassment. He really can’t be that mad about it though, the way Cho rests her head against his shoulder, her silky black hair tickling his neck, or how Cedric’s strong arms feel wrapped around him, secure and safe and warm and oh, so loving.

He could probably stay here forever, he thinks, tangled between his two partners on a chilly day beneath a tree. It’s like the whole world could just melt away and let the three of them be.

Yes, Harry could be content with that. He truly could.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments can make a writer’s day ;) 
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
